ThirtyThree Percent
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Accel World 100 Theme Challenge #11 A new challenger, another fight. HaruyukiXKuroyukihime


**_Author's_**_ **Notes:** Thought I'd start up some Accel World fanfiction. This Fandom probably won't get much fanfiction, I just have a hunch, but I really like this pairing and wanted to put a story of them. I looekd at my 100 Theme Challenge and when I saw 33% as number 11 I thought of Accel World since in the light novel tey refer to their HP in percentages. And this came out. Sorry for any words missing, but FF tends to like doing that._

* * *

He shifted his gaze up to his health bar; 33%. He was left with 33% of health and his opponent had at least 50% left. Could he win? Of course he could, he was determined too. He looked back to his challenger; Olive sharp. She was a level three Burst Linker with-as her username implied- Olive armor that had sharp points at her shoulders,elbows,hips and knees; The sharp points that were at hips made it look like a skirt, the ones at her elbows made it look like she was wearing gloves, and the ones at her knees made it look like she was wearing boots.

"Still have hope of winning, Silver Crow?" she taunted him; one hand was on her hip as the other swirled her giant blade as if it were a feather.

"Always. Don't underestimate me." he replied back with as much confidence he could muster; he was tired, his limbs echoing pain throughout his bones, but his silver lining-pun not intended- was ready. The overdrive bar was full, he could use it, he could fly and win this battle.

His back heated up slightly and it felt as something was tickling him from the inside, but that soon faded and his wings shot out. His heart raced with thrill and the pain he felt before in his limbs disappeared.

"Tch!" Olive Sharp knew she had to become more focused now. She was hoping that he wouldn't hit his overdrive, but it was just something to keep her calm. She being the close-combat type would inflict much damage, but it also quickened the overdrive percentage faster than usual; she had tried to finish him off quickly, but he was a good blocker and could keep his own in battle-though he being a level weaker than her.

With a high-jump off the ground Silvercrow soared high into the sky. He looked down at the arena setting and his opponent, who were now as small as ants. Keeping his eyes on Olive Sharp, he went for a dive-bomb kick.

She kept her stance and pulled up her blade to deflect the kick; she'd lose some health, but wouldn't be done for. When the attack hit her, it hit her hard, so hard that she was pushed back a couple of feet.

He stood there now, body in a battle stance. They simultaneously looked up to the health bars; 33% for both. One more blow and one of them could easily win, especially her since her damage skill was higher. She shifted her blade, a ginormous thing with a pointed end, to her right hand and pulled it back for a lunge attack; he in turn stretched one foot back and readied his special attack- a headbutt that could break the most hardest of armor.

One decisive move.

Silver Crow was determined to win, he had too or else he'd lose major Burst Points and be a sitting duck for anyone else to challenge and force his Brain Burst application to be un-installed. Olive Sharp on the other hand wasn't so afraid of losing. She had been grinding the tag team battles with a friend for Burst points; and plus, he was a lower level, so her point bank wouldn't be harmed too much. This whole thing had been planned, just a try at battling the legendary Silver Crow, the first ever flying attribute avatar.

With a war cry, both lunged for one another.

* * *

"Haruyuki-kun, did you just Accelerate?"

He looked up to his Parent, still dazed from the recent battle; "Yeah, I was challenged by a user named Olive Sharp." he replied back.

Kuroyukihime nodded and took a sip from her tea. They were at a cafe not far from their school from which they were released from not long ago. Haru looked at the virtual clock in his view; he had battled that user in two seconds, about twenty minutes in Burst Linker time.

"Was it obvious?" he asked her.

" When people Burst they tend to have a blank expression and you tend to sigh after Bursting Out." She said in her always calm tone. Today her hair had a hair-band on top of it, right before her cascading bangs; it was red- so to stand out from her midnight colored hair. It reminded Haru of Snow-White and how she had white skin of snow, hair as black as night and lips red as blood.

Kuroyukihime took her purple and black cable out from her bag,connected it to her Neurolinker and connected the other end to Haru's own, knowing he wouldn't decline Direct Linking.

"How was the battle? From her profile, Olive Blade was a close-combat type like you and a level higher." She said through her mind.

Haru took a sip from his soda and smiled; he loved telling his senpai of his battles, she usually gave him tips and small praises which helped boost his self-confidence.

"It went good, a stand-off towards the end-" he told her about how he had only 33% of health left before he activated his overdrive and was able to lower his opponent's health to the same. Then it was a decisive battle from there, which he won. As Olive Sharp thrust her sword forward, he jumped,straightened his body and charged her like a bull. Luckily he also got a critical hit or else she would had been left with 2% of health and given another chance of winning.

Kuroyukihime nodded,her elbows on the table and head in her hands. She had a glint of admiration in her copper eyes; his cheeks flushed slightly and he looked down to his hands. Was she proud of him for defeating another higher level user? He felt a cold hand take his own away from the soda cup and held it; her hands were always cold and soft.

"I am proud of you my child,but I want you not depend on your flight ability so much; it may be rare and useful, but what if she finished you off before the overdrive bar filled? Thats what Olive sharp was trying to do, but since you've been practicing your defense you were fine." she said through their Direct Link.

He took in this info and nodded. She was right, like a Parent should be. He was deep in thought before he realized that they were still holding hands. Her hand had warmed from his; Kuroyukihime didn't seem to want to let go since she was acting normal,sipping her tea and continuing her lecture. But it was awkward and embarrassing for him- not embarrassing that he was ashamed to be holding her hand, but that they made an unusual pair. He was like a pig-fat and sweaty- and she _was_ a butterfly- gorgeous, and elegant. He also wasn't use to close contact like this with a girl-Chiyu sorta counted now a days, but also his mother was usually busy working or dating. Most girls looked him and turned around right after.

But she openly make physical contact with him, holding his hand,putting an arm around his neck,placing a hand on his shoulder, even caressing his face. It was all new to him and almost alien, he never knew what to do in such situations.

"Would you like to share a Parfait, Haruyuki-kun?" Her velvety voice asked him; she smiled almost shyly. Haru was dumbstruck for a moment, then finally found the courage to nod his head.

"But you only get thirty-three percent of it." she winked at him.

"W-W-Wha? Thats not fair!"


End file.
